Harry potter life after Voldemorts death
by jujusites
Summary: how was life after voldemorts death, do harry ron hermione stay friends, and see whos lives get changed forever.
1. Chapter 1: the week after the battle

chapter one

_i do not own any characters _

_and will try and _

_keep all characters the same_

_for characters i do create _

_well it is up to me _

_how they act._

harry was glad that he had finally defeated Lord Voldemort, but he was still shocked that Dumbledore wanted professor Snape to join the Dark Lord. Harry had told Hermione and Ron about what he saw, they were also in shock but were glad he did it for the own good of the castle and Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding. Snape had risked his life for Harry, and everyone thought that Snape hated Harry, because he was the boy who lived, and everyone knew who he was. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew they still had explaining to do for breaking into Gringotts Wizarding Bank, but seeing as harry was now a hero the ministries of magic decided to let it go for this one time.

Yet Ron was disappointed that harry destroyed the elder wand, but then Harry and Hermione both explained to ron that it will be a bad idea to keep the wand cause it might be to much power to handle and might cause fighting between them and that they didn't want there friendships to come to an end because of a stupid wand, but Ron wanted to have a little fun with it before it got destroyed. But finally Harry and Hermione convinced him that just that little fun can harm everything they have. Just like the Horcruxes almost did to them, but luckily Harry and Ron were brought back together. Ron and Hermione then thought about making it official to Harry that they were dating then Harry decided to ask if it was okay to date Ginny. Ron got upset but then harry said that her education comes first then Ron decided it will be okay for him to do seeing as Ginny probably would blow his head off for saying no to Harry, and also Harry was his best friend and knew Harry would never do anything to hurt her.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would make a great team for anything after all they do have Harry who defeated the Dark Lord after all, harry was thinking of making himself and everyone else that was part of the new order Horcruxes, but then decided against it as they might gain to much power and well they know how hard Horcruxes are to destroy. Ron, Hermione and Harry were trying to get a system approved where it was a shield but need a password in order to enter and needed a password to destroy. That way everyone can be protected and nothing like what happened to Harry could happen again to anyone else ever.

But one of there first priorities as being part of the order was to help rebuild Hogwarts students decided they should help to because they didn't know how a regular school would treat them and don't want to show suspicion when a few new towns show up out of now where. Hermione also decided to use a undo spell which only worked with her wand on her parents. Anyone can do a undo spell on anyone as long as the persons health wasn't involved and it wasn't because it didn't kill them or hurt there bones she just used a forgetting spell on them, also you must use the same wand the spell was casted with. Hermione undid the spell to introduce them to Ron and Harry. She told them that Ron was her Boyfriend and they were proud of her and were wondering why she didn't write them at all this year and she went into detail about what all happened this year. They were mad at first but then they were happy she protected them using that spell on them.

Harry decided to visit the Dursleys at there place as they were already alerted that they can come home because it was now safe to. They were mad that they had to be gone away from there home so long but happy that they no longer had to worry about get hurt. Then they tried kicking harry out of the house but then reminded them he is a hero and probably will be able to find a better place to live in and have a lot of luxuries they dont have. They decided to let harry stay as long as he got a nice vacation house to live in and find a way for them to be able to get into the wizarding world, which harry knew wouldn't be a problem at all he was after all a hero and possibly be able to lend magic out to muggles as long as they were family. So harry decided to call the ministry of magic and they said they don't normally allow it but visit there muggle relations office which is at all entrances to the world and they will lend magic there but they are to follow all laws that are in that world to avoid suspicions of being muggles.

So on the way into the wizarding world Ron and Hermione were wondering why the dursleys were coming along to so he told them then Hermione asked if she could bring her parents next time he said as long as they are your family yeah and he will arrange it with the ministry himself.

Authors note (A/N): this is my first story on fanfiction that I have made let me know ideas to put into my next chapters please note that im sorry if the story gets confusing at times im no good at making stories and decided to start with Harry Potter, I will also work on the suite life series too. Thosde are the only categories I will work on but may change in the future.


	2. Chapter 2: summer

Chapter 2

_i do not own any characters _

_and will try and _

_keep all characters the same_

_for characters i do create _

_well it is up to me _

_how they act._

After everyone was back in the wizarding world including the Dursleys they decided to stop at Gringgotts to make a withdrawal from Harrys account so he can buy a mansion for the Dursleys, Harry, and his greatest friends to stay at while they stayed in the wizard world it will also be open to Rons, and Hermione's parents if they ever came to visit. They were sure to put the best charms and shields they could up around the mansion, because Harry is now more famous then ever Ginny's parents allowed her to stay with Harry over the summer at his place. They knew that they can trust harry in protecting there daughter Ginny and she was so excited because she got to see Harry and have fun with him. Harry and Ginny weren't alone though Hermione and Ron were there and the Granger's and Dursley's are coming during 4th of july weekend which the wizard world decided to start celebrating it for harry killing the Dark Lord yet it didn't happen on that day but it was the best time of year to celebrate freedom and also the Muggles in the United States had a day like that on the same day so that made thing better seeing as the to places are probably just as big as each other.

The fourth had finally come it was a happy moment for everyone except for the arguing that was going on between the Dursley's and the Weasley's about why don't they want to stay at Harry's. Harry, Ron, and Ginny tried preventing them from fighting any further. They didn't think it was right to fight on a day of celebration especially on this day.

The fireworks show was great they enjoyed them and couldn't wait til the next year to see if they will be just as great. People came to Harry asking him how it felt to defeat Voldemort once and for all he told them it felt great that he doesn't have to worry about him anymore. He also said he really didn't think it was the right time to talk about the Dark Lord as this was a celebration about his death after all.

A/N: sorry for such a short chapter but I ran out of ideas for now but will have a nice long chapter in a few days be sure sure to review the chapter thanx.


End file.
